


jejak remah

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Spabel Week 2015 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jejak-jejak remah kisah-kisah. Dari fantasi hingga melodi sehari-hari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasy [ Icterine ]

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : General/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : untuk Spabel Week 2015.

_(Jejak-jejak remah kisah-kisah. Dari fantasi hingga melodi sehari-hari.)_

* * *

.

_hari 1: Fantasy [ Icterine ]_

.

* * *

**a. kelopak**

Sebuah kelopak tulip kuning melayang pergi dari ladangnya. Bukan, bukan kehendaknya, bukan pula tuntutan angin. Bukan pula Emma, si Peri Bunga Kuning yang berkehendak. Barangkali ini adalah takdir, yang mana Emma tak bisa mengelaknya dan hanya bisa ikut terombang-ambing bersama angin di atas si kelopak.

Ya, memang takdir, ketika kelopak bunga itu mendarat di sebuah ladang baru bunga carnation yang serba merah dan suasananya hangat, dia tiba-tiba disambut, "Kau tidak terluka, Peri Kuning?"

Dia Penjaga Merah. Emma terperangah, si peri penjaga itu tersenyum lebar. Genggaman tangannya akrab dan ramah juga menjanjikan.

* * *

**b. pangeran**

Dia Emma, putri yang telah seratus dua puluh tujuh hari mengurung diri di puncak kastil dan tak pernah menanggalkan gaun kuningnya lagi sebagai bentuk protes karena, "Paman, aku tidak mau menikah dengan dia!"

Dia mengunci pintu dari dalam dan menanam kuncinya di tembok, dia menghitung hari dengan ukiran di dinding untuk menandai seberapa jauh dia telah berharap dengan doanya, aku ingin malaikat penyelamat.

Lalu ia menemukan mawar merah di bingkai jendelanya yang tiba-tiba menghujani dirinya sendiri dengan sembur-sembur gemerlap, tiga detik kemudian malah menjadi seorang pangeran, "Hai, Putri Emma."

* * *

**c. mahkota**

Emma mengangkat mahkota dari kepalanya. Cahaya kuning dari permata terbesarnya bersinar, mengecup matanya dengan cahaya yang sama seperti semangat semesta, lalu dia menaruhnya di atas bantalan di depan cermin besar kamarnya.

Emma mengecup permata itu. "Hai, Antonio."

Kutukan itu melemah sebentar, lalu Antonio tampil di balik cermin kekuningan itu, "Selamat malam, ratuku."

* * *

**d. gandum**

"Jadi, sekarangkah?"

Antonio mengangkat keranjangnya. Alisnya meninggi, dan dia tertawa melihat binar mata Emma yang sudah tak sabar lagi, dengan senyum yang segurih gandum matang dan secerlang padang keemasan di musim panen itu. Ia mengacak rambut Emma, lalu ia pun menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Mengajak terjun. Luncur gugur di permukaan pelangi.

"Kita buka musim panen gandum tahun ini!"

* * *

**e. mutiara**

Emma menembus semak yang menjalar di dasar. Antonio sudah melambaikan tangan di depan sana, dan sebuah kerang raksasa sudah dimanja oleh tangannya. Emma mereguk oksigen dari senyawa penyusun laut dengan cepat, mengurai hidrogennya dengan mudah, melepaskannya cepat, setangkas ia menghampiri Antonio. "Ada apa, Tuan Penjaga Gua Laut-ku sayang?"

Antonio nyengir lebar, lalu dibukakannya kerang itu, dan tujuh belas mutiara lonjong kuning cerah pun beterbangan, lalu tersusun dengan rapihnya di lehernya.

"Selamat hari jadi, Putri Penjaga Bunga Laut-ku Sayang."

**.**

**tbc.**


	2. Company [ Fuchsia ]

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : General/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : untuk Spabel Week 2015.

_(Jejak-jejak remah kisah-kisah. Dari fantasi hingga melodi sehari-hari.)_

* * *

.

_hari 2: Company [ Fuchsia ]_

* * *

**a. pelangi**

Gilbert menatap sebuah lukisan yang menjadi primadona ekhibisi kolaborasi antara seorang guru dan murid melukis (—tersayang)nya itu. Tidak, dia bukan seorang perfeksionis tetapi, tetap saja, rasanya ... agak aneh.

"Ada yang aneh dengan pelanginya."

Antonio terkekeh, lau menggamit pundak si murid, "Emma memaksa warna fuchsia untuk puncak pelanginya. Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk."

* * *

**b. gelas**

Francis merasa cukup janggal ketika melihat sahabatnya, dan istri si sahabat, yang notabene adalah pengunggul dalam setiap lomba menghabiskan anggur di acara apapun yang dia adakan, malah memutuskan untuk segelas berdua malam ini. Bukannya mereka malah biasanya bertanding untuk minuman merah-muda-nyaris-merah-beludru khas buatan Francis itu.

"Ayolah, Antonio, tambah saja! Kalian aneh malam ini."

"Tidak apa, sungguh," Antonio mengangkat gelas itu tinggi-tinggi dan meyakinkan Francis. Sambil merangkul Emma, dia mengecup pelipis wanita itu, "Kami segelas berdua saja. Terlalu banyak anggur untuk Emma tidak baik untuk calon bayi kami."

* * *

**c. ipar**

Lars selalu saja menilai minus Antonio, bahkan kerap kali lebih dari meremehkan, kendati Antonio sekarang adalah tunangan adik perempuan tersayangnya. Ini dan itu selalu jadi alasan, terutama ketika Antonio berhasil mengalahkannya satu lawan satu saat bermain PES.

Tapi kali ini, walau dia tak mau mengakuinya keras-keras, pemuda itu plus dalam hal memilih.

Emma jadi tambah cantik dengan bunga entah-apa-itu yang berwarna fuchsia di atas telinganya, yang dibawakan Antonio malam minggu ini.

* * *

**d. hadiah**

Louis tak pernah bisa memilihkan kado yang tepat untuk siapapun, bahkan dia tak pernah percaya diri pada Anežka, pacarnya sendiri—yang membuatnya bingung, hadiah apa yang harus dia bungkuskan untuk pernikahan kakaknya dan Antonio.

Tetapi dia terbangun di tengah malam dengan sebuah pola tergambar jelas di depan matanya.

Setengah tahun kemudian, tiga hari setelah pernikahan sederhana—di taman—Antonio dan Emma, Louis mengantar mereka berdua ke kadonya: sebuah rumah di ujung Brussel. Dengan sebidang depan berwarna merah muda tajam.

* * *

**e. buku**

Alfonso sedang memilih literatur yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya teralihkan dari materi-materi teknik otomotif yang membuatnya gila belakangan ini, hanya untuk menemukan dua orang sedang sibuk berdiskusi sambil tertawa-tawa dan tersenyum-senyum manja satu sama lain (—termasuk saling melempar tatapan menjanjikan), di depan rak berisi buku-buku tentang cara berkeluarga dari para psikolog. Antonio dan Emma, pasangan populer kampus, siapa lagi?

Juan menatap rendah. Oh, oh, bukan karena dia masih menyimpan dendam masa lalu karena gagal mendapatkan Emma saat SMA dulu ...

... tetapi karena ...  _kapan aku dapat pacar juga_?

.

**tbc.**


	3. Demonstrating [ Mauve ]

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : General/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : untuk Spabel Week 2015.

_(Jejak-jejak remah kisah-kisah. Dari fantasi hingga melodi sehari-hari.)_

* * *

.

_hari 3: Demonstrating [ Mauve ]_

* * *

**a. petik**

Emma pulang pukul sepuluh lagi malam ini, dan ia sudah yakin Antonio tak ada untuk menjemputnya.  _Aku tidak bisa menunggumu, Sayang, maaf, karena aku harus pergi ke rumah Francis saat ini juga dan aku akan mengejar penerbangan terakhir malam ini juga_.

Ada banyak bunga di pekarangan rumah, berbagai warna dan jenis namun sayangnya, ketika dia melewatinya, tidak juga membuatnya terhibur, dan dia berjalan melewatinya dengan lelah. Besok dia harus kembali dengan urusan bisnis yang belum khatam dan Antonio baru tiga hari lagi bisa pulang dan memanjakannya. Ia harus menjadi wanita mandiri sekarang.

Namun ketika dia mendapati satu bunga berwarna ungu pudar berada di tepi kasurnya dengan selembar surat berisi kalimat singkat,  _i love you, xoxo_  ...  _ah, Antonio, sempat-sempatnya_. Dia bisa tersenyum lagi untuk kali pertama malam ini.

* * *

**b. kain**

Antonio baru pulang dari Dunia Baru dan dia membawakan banyak hal untuk orang-orang di rumahnya, dan bahkan si kecil Camille pun mendapat jatah berupa kalung cantik berkilau dengan permata rubi kecil. Emma juga menginginkannya, sayang sekali Antonio hanya menyerahkan selembar kain berwarna seperti bunga gunung yang sering ia temui, ungu muda.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mengubahnya menjadi gaun terbaik,  _bella_! Aku suka jahitanmu!"

Emma sedikit kecewa pada awalnya karena mendapati hadiah yang sangat sederhana untuknya, tetapi kemudian ketika dia mendapati tulisan  _te amo_  di bagian dalam kainnya—Emma langsung yakin, ini cuma cara Antonio menutupi agar dia tak terlihat mengistimewakan  _bella_ -nya.

* * *

**c. kue**

Emma datang lebih cepat ke pertemuan tahunan ini. Lovino memberitahunya sesuatu yang setengah dirahasiakan, dan dia seolah tak bisa menolak permintaan 'anak kecil'-nya itu, hingga ia tak punya pilihan selain menuruti.

Hanya ada beberapa nation di meja bundar itu. Emma menuju kursi khusus untuknya dan—ha? Ada sebuah kotak terbuka dengan isi kue berkrim ungu dengan tulisan ...  _selamat hari jadi! te amo, xoxo_.

Dia menoleh dan langsung menemukan siapa si pemberi, yang sedang nyengir di ujung sana, dengan dasi ungu muda manis yang—anehnya—serasi dengan blus ungunya.

* * *

**d. lembayung**

Antonio lebih dari sering menyebutkan aku sayang kamu bahkan di saat-saat yang Emma rasa tak perlu—contohnya saat istirahat siang pertemuan tahunan, atau bahkan saat menonton konser yang dipimpin oleh Roderich. Konyol, kadang Emma menyebutnya, namun sambil tertawa yang hanya membuatnya mendapat cubitan gemas dari Antonio.

Tapi satu favorit Emma adalah ketika semua orang tak ada dan kaki mereka menapak di atas balkon rumah rahasia mereka di ujung selatan semenanjung Iberia.

Dengan lembayung senja yang melatari, lalu senyum Antonio yang terbentuk di antara sentuh-sentuh lembut bibir dan bibir—semuanya adalah frasa aku sayang kamu yang terbaik.

* * *

**e. cara**

Kata mereka, merah adalah cinta. Merah dalam tango adalah hasrat dan kasih sayang yang mengalir lewat hentakan euforia dansa—namun Emma bingung mengapa kali ini Antonio memberinya warna ungu untuk sebuah pesta dansa Latin di Buenos Aires.

"Heeei, tumben. Bukannya aku tidak suka, sih ..." Padahal biasanya merah, merah, dan merah, karena Antonio bilang, aku mengajakmu menari ini karena aku sayang kamu dan merahnya adalah lambang.

Tetapi, "Cinta tidak selalu warna merah,  _bella_."

**tbc.**


	4. Parenthood [ Café au Lait ]

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : General/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : untuk Spabel Week 2015.

_(Jejak-jejak remah kisah-kisah. Dari fantasi hingga melodi sehari-hari.)_

* * *

_._

_day 4: Parenthood [ Café au Lait ]_

* * *

**a. dinding**

"Merah muda saja, bella, merah muda—pasti manis dan menenangkan! Aku laki-laki tapi aku juga tidak benci warna itu~"

Emma menghela napas panjang, lalu menurunkan majalah gratis dari department store khusus properti dan elemennya itu dari depan wajahnya. "'Tonio, krem saja. Kalem dan menenangkan. Seperti capuccino yang lezat dan manis!"

Antonio sudah akan menyanggah namun Emma menang, "Kita belum tahu bayi kita laki-laki atau perempuan, 'kan? Dan, ayo, siapa yang berencana untuk tidak mencari tahu sampai dia lahir?"

* * *

**b. lebih**

Antonio selalu suka kopi dengan krim yang banyak. Begitu kental karena kopi hitamnya melimpah untuk mengimbangi manisnya krim. Hanya diminum sekali sehari, namun tampaknya kebiasaan dan cinta itu dengan mudahnya turun pada anaknya.

Sore itu, adalah waktu santai keluarga, dan Lovino kecil yang baru belajar menggenggam sesuatu sudah berusaha melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Emma dan menjangkau-jangkau kopi ayahnya. Emma menggeleng lalu memeluk Lovino lagi, "Sayang, minumanmu bukan itu. Haus, ya, sini, dengan Mama saja."

Sesuka apapun Antonio pada kopinya dan betapa ia ingin seluruh gen baiknya turun pada putranya, tentu saja, lebih menyenangkan melihat istrinya memberikan apa yang Lovino butuhkan sesuai masanya.

* * *

**c. cat**

"Kenapa memilih warna itu, Lovi?" Antonio mengangkat alisnya ketika Lovino, yang baru saja belajar melukis seperti adik kembarnya, mencampur banyak cat putih pada warna cokelat. Sambil lelaki itu melirik pada Emma yang sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang

"Karena ini yang paling cocok untuk dia, tahu! Kulitnya tidak hitam tapi tidak juga putih, 'kan? Dia banyak berjemur untuk berkebun dan menjemur pakaian juga menyapu halaman istana besarmu!"

Antonio memerhatikan dari kejauhan. Wanita itu telah banyak melakukan hal untuknya.

* * *

**d. gandum**

Di padang kuning-krem-dan keemasan di beberapa sisi yang paling subur dan lebat—Antonio menemukan Emma dan Lovino yang sedari setengah jam tadi dicarinya. Ia baru datang dari penjelajahan sebentar ke Tanjung Harapan (jika satu bulan bisa disebut singkat, tentu saja). Semua anggota di rumah ada dan menyambutnya dengan makan siang, namun dua orang ini hilang.

Siang itu teduh, dan Emma tertidur di antara rumpun-rumpun gandum yang berayun dengan kanopi awan memayungi. Lovino di atas dirinya, Emma memeluknya hangat dan erat. Lovino memiringkan kepala dalam posisinya yang nyaman di antara leher dan bahu Emma.

Antonio berjongkok dan mengelus keduanya bergantian. Hartaku. Lebih berharga dari isi ladang ini meski dikalikan seribu.

* * *

**e. minuman**

"Minum ini, Mama!" Lovino ngotot memberikan secangkir (cangkirnya sendiri!) kopi berkrim banyak hingga warnanya menjadi cokelat muda seperti itu. "Ayooo, minuuum, biar nanti adik kulitnya seperti ini, dia pasti jadi cantik dan—kata Kak Lizzy kulit sehat itu yang bewarna ini!"

Emma cuma tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Lovino—dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitnya. Lalu dia mengangkat Lovino dan mendudukkannya di sampingnya, walau ia berharap ia bisa memangku anak itu lagi. Perutnya yang membesar menghalangi—suatu alasan yang tak bisa juga membuatnya kecewa.

Lovino memaksa lagi, dan akhirnya Emma mengalah dengan memberi penjelasan ilmiah, "Warna kulit itu bukan dari apa yang Mama minum, Sayang, tapi dari sesuatu yang berasal dari Papa atau Mama, atau gabungan keduanya. Namanya gen."

**tbc.**


	5. Affectionate [ Peach ]

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : General/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : untuk Spabel Week 2015.

_(Jejak-jejak remah kisah-kisah. Dari fantasi hingga melodi sehari-hari.)_

* * *

_day 5: Affectionate [ Peach ]_

.

* * *

**a. persik**

"Kautahu," Emma mengambil salah satu buah yang ada di keranjang, hadiah dari Elizaveta kemarin sore, lalu dia melabung-lambungkanya ke udara, "manfaat buah ini?" lalu dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Antonio setelah meletakkan buah itu di antara bibir mereka. "Pencegah kanker, lho!"

Antonio tertawa kecil dan balas merangkul leher istrinya itu. "Benarkah? Coba makan, Sayang."

Emma menggigit sedikit—lantas Antonio melepaskan buah itu tiba-tiba, dan mencium wanita itu sampai ke dalam mulutnya. Seusainya, "Aku akan sehat selalu kalau seperti ini terus!"

* * *

**b. lukisan**

Emma menyebut lukisan abstrak ini sebagai lima puluh gradasi warna peach, dan memutuskan untuk menggantungnya tinggi-tinggi di ruang tengah baru ini. Dia menaiki tangga, melakukannya sendirian, karena, hei, kapan menata rumah baru adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan untuk yang baru menikah?

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa melayang di udara dengan cepat—sekian detik kemudian ia sadari ia salah berpijak dan—

"Hup!" sepasang lengan menjadi bantalannya. "Sudah kubilang, Sayang, menata rumah itu tugas berdua. Urusan naik tangga adalah kewajibanku,  _bella_!"

* * *

**c. pohon**

Emma menemukan dirinya di bawah pohon itu lagi, pohon di kebun wilayah baru milik Antonio dan lagi-lagi, ya, sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Antonio yang mengajaknya. Seperti sebuah rutinitas semenjak mereka bertiga—dengan Lovino—seringkali melarikan diri dari istana ke rumah sederhana di sini.

Buahnya merah-merah dan ranum, ia terdistraksi, ia lupa sesaat pada tomat-tomat yang kerap dia panen bersama si bos (tersayang). Ia memetik salah satu dan siap menggigitnya—karena dari seorang saudagar berambut kepang dari negeri oriental bilang bahwa ini bagus untuk kulitnya—lalu dikejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang.

"Selamat sore, bella!" —dan ini penanda bahwa kencan sore diam-diam agar tak diusik si Lovino kecil telah tiba.

* * *

**d. gradasi**

Emma rasa, ciuman suaminya punya gradasi tersendiri dan macamnya beragam—namun tidak tepat pula menggambarkannya sebagai perubahan hitam ke putih dan sebaliknya.

Itu semua seperti peach dan gradasinya. Semuanya lembut dan menenangkan, tapi beribu makna adalah deposito di baliknya.

Gradasi peach gelap adalah (tetap) lembut namun kuat dan tentu saja, dominan sekali untuk dilihat dan dirasakan (—baik untuk lukisan sesungguhnya maupun analoginya). Semakin muda, semakin tenang dan terkendali pula dia—dan semakin menyamankan rasanya. Puncak warna peach pudarnya adalah ketika Antonio mengecup keningnya. Lembut dan indah.

* * *

**e. kagum**

Dan di antara semua yang Antonio punya, yang paling dikagumi Emma adalah caranya tersenyum. Bagaimana bibirnya terbentuk di setiap kali hatinya dihampiri sukacita, dan bagaimana matanya terbentuk saat ia rasa ia perlu membagi perasaan senangnya pada yang lain.

Dan senyum itu selalu saja mengundangnya untuk mencium Antonio—kadang tak terkendali seperti saat duduk di meja rapat atau saat di sampingnya di tempat tidur. Manisnya seperti terasa bahkan hanya ketika memandangnya.

Tetapi yang lebih utama, adalah hasrat untuk memeluknya dan membiarkan lelaki itu tersenyum di antara rambutnya untuk menanamkan keyakinan, aku milikmu dan sebaliknya.

**tbc.**


	6. Season [ Citrine ]

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : General/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : untuk Spabel Week 2015.

_(Jejak-jejak remah kisah-kisah. Dari fantasi hingga melodi sehari-hari.)_

* * *

_day 6: Seasons [ Citrine ]_

_._

**a. kemarau**

Satu petak ladang gandum di tepian Spanish Netherlands, yang dibeli Antonio langsung pada tuan tanahnya satu tahun lalu, terkena dampak musim panas yang agak ganjil tahun ini. Ketika mengunjunginya bersama Emma, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya ketika memandangi batang-batang lemah itu runduk ditaklukkan matahari.

Emma pun menariknya. Sudut lain rumahnya punya hal lain yang akan ia tunjukkan. Dan mereka pun pergi dari sana—dengan konsentrasi Antonio yang hanya separuh dan Emma yang menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Musim panas tidak selalu buruk," dia mengangkat wajah Antonio ke hadapanya(—dan terlihatlah padang tulip merah merekah yang melimpah di balik pundak wanita itu. "Jangan bersedih, ya?" dan wanita itu pun menggosokkan hidungnya di wajah Antonio, menularkan bau musim panas Belgia yang masih punya janji membahagiakan.

* * *

**b. semi**

Mei selalu mengoceh soal sakura-nya Kiku setiap kali musim semi datang. Katanya Kiku biasanya akan membawanya ke rumah ala pedesaan dan mereka hanami di halaman luasnya, dan Emma sebagai sahabatnya selalu kenyang dengan cerita soal itu.

Emma suka saja dengan merah jambu. Ia juga mengagumi sakura namun bukan berarti ia akan menyeret Antonio ke Asia Timur dan menyewa rumah istirahat bergaya klasik.

Musim semi adalah saatnya kabur ke salah satu negara bagian milik Alfred yang terpisah dengan ransel besar di punggung. Bersama Antonio. Karena musim semi bagi mereka adalah mereguk susu hangat di atas puncak berumput dengan binokular di depan mata untuk mengagumi dan mencari makna di balik kisah induk beruang dan anak-anaknya di antara bunga-bunga kekuningan.

* * *

**c. gugur**

Banyak bunga yang mulai hibernasi dari masa jayanya di pekarangan belakang rumah Emma. Setiap akhir minggu Antonio mengunjunginya (dengan memanfaatkan penerbangan tengah malam Madrid-Brussel di malam Sabtu), dan menemukannya sebagai sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan.

Emma membawanya ke balik susunan bangku panjang dan meja serta patung anak-anak yang menyerupai apa yang menjadi maskot kota. Di sana ada kebun yang mengelilingi sebuah pondok bercat kuning keemasan dengan bangku dan meja yang melingkar. Beberapa bunga masih mekar—daffodil—dan rumpun-rumpun dandelion.

Emma mengambil satu dan meniupkan dandelion itu, "Tidakkah mereka cantik, Antonio? Lihat, betapa bebasnya mereka di udara, menikmati dunia di musim gugur!"

* * *

**d. salju**

Padahal bisa saja mereka menyewa dengan separuh harga sebuah  _cottage_  milik Vash di puncak Alpen, tetapi musim dingin tidak juga selamanya harus dinikmati di atas hamparan karpet putih tanpa jelaga dan hanya berpagar horizon tanpa emasnya surya.

Tahun ini Emma menghabiskannya di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit di Barcelona. Sebuah gedung multiguna dan ada apartemen di lantai sekian. Dia masih belum mau kembali ke apartemen (yang ia sewa secara rahasia selama ini), dan ia berdiri di samping kaca besar ruang rapat yang telah ditinggalkan semuanya kecuali dia dan Antonio. Salju tengah turun di luar sana, dengan intensitas ringan namun lama.

Antonio menarik syal keemasan Emma, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang pada bahunya—dan membiarkan kain itu jatuh ke lantai. "Kata siapa musim dingin selalu membuat beku? Selalu ada B di balik A," katanya, setengah filosofis setengah merayu.

* * *

**e. matahari**

Ini bukan kali pertama Emma ke Rusia, tapi kali ini hanya khusus berdua dengan Antonio, jadi dia menghitung ini sebagai yang pertama dalam konteks tertentu.

Jauh dari Moskow, di sebuah padang bunga matahari yang mengemas dan berkilau berlimpah cahaya, Antonio mengarahkan kameranya pada Emma yang dengan topi lebarnya sedang tertawa bahagia. Dia mengambil beberapa kali sampai Emma mengeluh dengan wajah lucu betapa matanya sakit karena silau.

"Bukan, bukan karena aku menganggapmu lebih manis dari bunga matahari," alasan Antonio ketika mereka berteduh dan lelaki itu memamerkan foto-foto yang ia ambil, "tapi ini karena, ya, aku ingin mengabadikan spesies bunga matahari yang baru, tinggi dan cantik!" dan humor ini mendapat balasan berupa cubitan di lengan.

.

**tbc.**

* * *

trivia:

1) "patung anak-anak [...] maskot kota" (drabble c) = Manneken Pis di Brussel. itu tuh, patung anak laki-laki lagi  _uups_ , pipis www  
2) dandelion itu biasanya berkembang di musim semi dan gugur  
3) daffodil itu bunga yang tahan cuaca panas dan dingin


	7. 7 Deadly Sins [ Burgundy ]

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : General/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : untuk Spabel Week 2015.

_(Jejak-jejak remah kisah-kisah. Dari fantasi hingga melodi sehari-hari.)_

* * *

_day 7: 7 Deadliest Sins [ Burgundy ]_

**_warning:_ ** _T+. not recommended for underages for the slight depiction of domestic violence. ditulis hanya untuk kepentingan plot, tidak untuk ditiru dan dibenarkan._

_._

* * *

**a. merah**

Antonio datang dengan cengiran aneh malam itu, yang membuat Emma terpaku sejenak di samping meja makan. Untunglah Lovino, si kecil Louis dan Camille sudah tidur dan hanya dia sendiri yang menyaksikan Antonio meletakkan kapak besarnya yang punya noda mencurigakan itu.

Emma tak menemukan noda lain selain di sana—tidak, semoga tidak di jubah karena warna dasarnya yang telah merah darah itu kadang-kadang menyembunyikan banyak hal. Dia berusaha tersenyum dan menyapa, "Selamat datang, Antonio. Selamat malam ... aku membuatkan beberapa masakan—"

Antonio masih mempertahankan senyuman itu ketika menghampiri Emma. Dan dia memeluk lalu mencium dan—bau itu. Darah. Emma menutup mata ketika Antonio masih merengkuhnya— _'Tonio, kapan kau berhenti menghentikan nafsu penaklukanmu ini?_

* * *

**b. siapa**

Lelaki itu datang dalam keadaan berkantung mata dan berwajah lelah juga penuh gurat-gurat luka. Emma telah menunggunya di balkon istana dan mata mereka bertemu ketika kuda Antonio memasuki gerbang. Mereka bertemu di jembatan kecil menuju kastil dan Antonio langsung menyeretnya ke ruang atas, kamar Emma, tanpa mengizinkan wanita itu mendapatkan jawaban atas salam penyambutannya.

"Hei, cepat layani aku," Antonio menggigit leher Emma seperti kucing yang meminta pemanjaan, "aku lapar. Aku merindukanmu. Daerah taklukkan tak punya wanita secantik kau. Ayo," ia membanting tubuh Emma ke atas tempat tidur. Tempat tidur itu adalah yang terbaik dipilihkan Antonio, namun tetap saja, ada rasa sakit setiap kali diperlalukan seperti ini, entah karena perasaan atau fisik—

—Emma meringis ketika Antonio mulai main tangan dan mulut padanya, padahal masih ada bau amis dan ganyir dari tubuhnya serta masih ada luka merah menganga di keningnya. Tetapi dia tetap balas memeluk mencium merengkuh dan meraba ketika Antonio melakukan hal serupa, bahkan tarian liar pun dibalas gerakan sama. Jadi, siapa yang punya nafsu di sana?

* * *

**c. tanda**

Emma tak tahu ini karena faktor pakaian merah selutut model sackdress-nya atau apa, tetapi permintaan Alfonso kali ini adalah yang ketiga diterimanya dalam satu jam ini. Bahkan dari jauh, Gilbert yang baru saja selesai berdansa dengan Elizaveta mengendikkan dagu ke arahnya sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Ludwig yang memerah wajahnya.

Dia baru saja akan menjawab Alfonso tapi ternyata bukan mulutnya yang bersuara, "Dia milikku malam ini dan sebelumnya, juga seterusnya." Lalu dia merasakan tarikan pada lengannya dan dia dibawa ke pojok ruangan di mana meja dengan wine burgundy masih penuh. "Kau tidak boleh berdansa dengan siapapun lagi, oke,  _señorita_?"

Itu memang dikatakan dengan nada santai dan ringan juga setengah lucu tapi Emma yakin jika ini terjadi terlalu sering maka ... itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk dibiarkan.

* * *

**d. mahkota**

Armada telah tertambat, barang-barang bawaan telah dibagikan, kekuasaan telah dikuatkan, dan Antonio telah kembali ke peraduan setelah panjangnya perjalanan. Dia lututkan Emma di hadapannya dan dia taruh hal yang ia rasa terhebat yang dia dapatkan di atas kepala wanita itu. Sebuah mahkota emas murni dengan berbagai permata dan bebatuan mulia yang bersinar.

"Akulah raja terhebat di dunia yang bisa memberimu mahkota termahal ini—ha ha ha, siapa lagi yang bisa menjadikanmu ratu seperti ini?"

Emma hanya menunduk dan mempertahankan kekuatannya untuk menyimpan airmata karena ... kembalikan, kembaikan Antonio-ku yang rendah hati itu—kekuasaan di dunia baru ini cuma membuatnya gila ...

* * *

**e. anggur**

Antonio suka merahnya anggur dan aromanya. Ia suka menghabiskannya, namun sesekali saja dia bisa menghabiskan dua gelas sekaligus—walau ia suka warna merahnya. Ia lebih tahan pada bir, enta kenapa, mungkin karena pengaruh Gilbert?

Tapi tidak ia suka jika anggur merah itu dihabiskan di hadapannya hingga bergelas-gelas dan hingga sampai menitik ke lantai dan bergenangan.

—Karena dia pasti kehilangan si Emma polos dan lucunya karena rakusnya wanita itu pada anggur ketika dia sedang kelelahan dan kehilangan pegangan lalu lupa banyak hal termasuk kepercayaan ... lantas wanita itu akan memeluk, mencium bahkan mengaitkan kakinya di tubuh Antonio, tak peduli itu di tengah umum atau di mana.

**end.**

* * *

trivias  _(for chapter 1-7)_ :

1) chapter 1:  **icterine**  = warna kuning  
2) chapter 2:  **fuchsia**  = warna sejenis magenta, transisi antara merah tua dan merah muda (mungkin bisa digambarkan jadi 'merah muda terang/mencolok')  
3) chapter 3:  **mauve**  = warna ungu  
4) chapter 4:  **café au lait**  = warna krem/warna kopi susu  
5) chapter 5:  **peach**  = warna oranye muda  
6) chapter 6:  **citrine**  = warna keemasan  
7) chapter 7:  **burgundy**  = warna merah bata

thanks for reading til this far! o/


End file.
